Such decorated injection molded articles, processes for the production thereof and inmold-capable transfer films or IMD films are known per se. Thus DE 102 21 482 C1 discloses an apparatus for the production of a molding comprising a hardening injection molding material which is decorated by inmold injection with a stamping film comprising a carrier film and a decorative layer. In that case the stamping film is introduced into the injection molding tool, the decorative layer of the stamping film facing towards an upper part of the mold. When the injection molding material is injected through an injection passage into the injection molding mold cavity of the apparatus, the stamping film is caused to adhere closely to the visible side of the injection molded part. In that situation the stamping film is joined to the injection molding material which after hardening is removed from the injection molding mold. After the carrier film is pulled off the decorative layer the decorated molding is finished. Injection molded articles which are decorated in that way are used in particular in relation to internal parts of motor vehicles such as door strips, strips in instrument panels, shift lever covers, central console covers and in relation to external parts of motor vehicles such as door ram guard strips, covers on A, B and C pillars and in the audio and video fields in relation to decorative strips on the casings of radios and televisions. A large number of further areas of use is possible.
DE 102 36 810 A1 discloses partially structured multi-layered films which are suitable for use in injection molding molds. Such an IMD-capable multi-layer film or a multi-layer film for inmold decoration of injection molded parts has a carrier film with a decorative layer for transfer on to the injection molded part. The carrier film is removed after the decorative element has been applied to the injection molded body. The decorative element has a release layer, a protective lacquer layer, a structure layer with a spatial structure, an intermediate layer, a reflection layer and an adhesive layer. The release layer serves in that case for releasing the decorative element from the carrier and usually comprises a wax material.
As JP 62128720 A discloses, IMD films are usually guided between a fixed and a movable part of the injection molding mold by way of a film advance device. In the case of individual image representations in the region of the decorative film which is to be applied by lamination, the IMD film is also positioned in the correct position relative to the injection molding mold by way of sensors and position markings on the IMD film before the injection molding mold is closed and the hot plastic injection material is injected behind the IMD film.